A Kiss for a Box of Chocolate Pocky
by Zara Allegra Vespertine
Summary: It all started one afternoon at the University library. Takami Wanibuchi is distracted with a certain someone..Warning: Lemons ahead


_**A/N: Yay! My first fanfic for Beauty is the Beast. I love this manga! ^^**_

_**Warning: Lemons ahead. Be ready!**_

_**I do not own Beauty is the Beast. I only borrowed the characters.**_

_**I've been reading this entry for the past couple of days since I posted it for the first time and was horrified at the spelling and grammar mistakes. So I decided to re-do some of the parts here.**_

_**Special thanks to: jblockk for taking the time to comment and giving some constructive criticism. I appreciate your help! *bows***_

_**PS: I hope this one would fare much better for your reading pleasure. ^^**_

_**Oct. 13, 2013 updates: This one shot has been updated to be more acceptable for admin regulations. To view and read the complete, unedited version please visit the author's profile page for more info.**_

He was distracted with his reading. When he usually pours out his concentration in doing one task, he gives it his all. Taking the exams is quite annoying. But he knew that if he fails his finals, the school authorities will immediately notify his father about his school activities. And the old man would just pester him to no end.

No, its better to sit and read for the next three to four days. After exam week, he's free to do whatever he wants. Or so he hopes.

He peeked at the top of a particularly large physics book he was trying to read for the nth time. She was sitting directly across him, muttering curses under her breath, her brow furrowed. Her pencil scratches were the only sounds he could hear in the library, save for the occasional soft thumping of books being opened or closed. Her hair the color of quicksilver was bundled into a messy ponytail, having allowed them to grow past her chin.

The pencil's lead tip snapped.

Taka gave a soft chuckle.

She looked up and frowned before grabbing the sharpener in the middle of the table, shoved the pencil into the hole, and began to vigorously turn the sharpener. Taka had the distinct impression of seeing her holding a bamboo pole skewering a whole suckling pig. It was both weird and bizarre, when he always associate food with her.

" Eimi ", he said, trying to stifle a laugh, " stop murdering the poor pencil"

" I can't help it, Wanichin!" she burst out, then realizing that she almost shouted inside the library, dropped her voice into an urgent whisper, " I sucked at Math big time, all these fractions and numbers are driving me nuts!" she slammed the sharpener on top of the yellow legal pad he was using to take down notes.

She sat down and snatched the piece of paper where she was trying to solve the sample math problems . She began muttering her curses again. Eimi was probably a witch in her past life. Sometimes, she can be colorful in her curses when she's doing her school assignments.

Then, as if on a cue, he heard her stomach gave a loud, long grumble of complaint.

" Let's eat" he stood up, grinning.

Eimi gathered their belongings while he checked out the two books he would need for his upcoming exams. Then, he led the way to the local convenience store, at the edge of the university campus where he was currently a junior taking up a course in Hospitality and Hotel Management. Eimi is in her sophomore year in Literature. It was hard to believe that they had been going steady for more than three years now.

After buying snacks and food, they headed straight to their one-room apartment, a few blocks away from the campus grounds. He jiggled the keys to the door and gently kicked it open. Inside, the modest apartment boasts all the basic necessities a student would need: a bedroom, a small kitchen, a shower and toilet, and a study/living/dining room all rolled into one. For a student living on a tight budget, scoring this one room apartment is like hitting a jackpot. Taka immediately leased the unit for the next five years of his campus life.

He originally intended to live alone, but after a year of fetching Eimi to and from her own dormitory, and wrecking his working schedule, he formally asked permission from her parents to let her live with him. He was expecting their refusal and had a ready explanation prepared, but was surprised at their enthusiastic response. He figured it was probably because of their bohemian lifestyle; their responsibility towards Eimi ends after providing her the most basic necessities: food, clothing, tuition, school fees and emergency allowances. He, Takami Wanibuchi, was hereby appointed by the parents as Eimi's unofficial guardian and next of kin, at the start of her sophomore year in the university.

It was like adopting a stray puppy, he thought, shaking his head in disbelief and bewilderment, as he watched his girlfriend attack a small mountain of pork dim sum with gusto. The _stray puppy _could eat enough for two men, has the attention span of 10 minutes max, is extremely sloppy and clumsy, not to mention has the mental capacity of a 12-year old most of the time.

He tilted his head; studying her animated face as she gulped down some orange juice, and began munching on his own pork dim sum (he bought two separate orders of dim sum lest he go hungry after Eimi finishes the first pack of dim sum).

His friends at work thought they were already doing the mattress mambo ever since she moved in with him eight months ago. But the truth is, they were neither near in perfecting the mambo let alone done it together in bed. They were both too busy taking care of each other and creating their own space inside his tiny apartment, that he still have not broached the subject of taking their intimacy to the next level. He had lost his touch with scoring points with women, he chuckled inwardly.

Glancing around at his surroundings, Eimi had managed to put her stamp on his apartment in a short period of time: her amazing amount of books and mangas piled on one corner, next to her study table which was propped beside his; the small pots of flowering cactus plants that she had bought at the spur of the moment in a flea market; her poor attempts in decorating their study room (painting one side of the wall lemon yellow, and the other side with light blue); her collection of rubber duckies in the bath, and the purple bedspread in their bedroom.

It's been so long since he last had sex with a woman, sometimes he wonders whether he is still capable of pleasuring a woman. Who wouldn't be distracted with the idea of sex, when a perpetual motion-machine girlfriend like Eimi has an amazing talent in attracting disaster 24/7?

But lately, she had seemed to mellowed down a bit.

She was subtle in her changes, but he noticed these minute signs with keen observation: the rubber duckies' number has been reduced. The pink plastic bucket that was normally filled with yellow ducks with various expressions was replaced with bath items like scrubs, lotions and body lotions. Maybe that explains the number of yellow duckies he had seen on the children's hands when he went home early one time, a few weeks ago. The familiar neighborhood kids living on his apartment street were all sporting and playing with rubber duckies they apparently got for free from some "lady".

And then there were these clothes. Coming home late one night when she was already sleeping, he took a quick, hot shower to freshen up before going to sleep, when he noticed that the normally bulging closet they shared was considerably lighter. Peering inside, he saw that most of the tatty t-shirts, messy shorts and comfy jeans she normally wears had been thinned down. They had been replaced with skirts, leggings, chic blouses and summer dresses. Heaven knows how much clothing allowance she had wrangled from her mother to buy these stuff women these days deemed important.

" Wanichin.." Eimi's soft voice interrupted his thoughts of creamy skin underneath lacy tops.

" Huh?"

" Can I have that box of pocky?" She gestured at the plastic bag that was sitting beside him, still filled with goodies that they had bought from the convenience store. Her own plastic bag of food now lay empty.

" No." he said, eyes narrowing, " you already ate your share"

" But, I'm still hungry" she whined.

He took the box of pocky from the bag and dangled the tantalizing snack in front of her face. " what will you give me in return?"

She tried to snatch the box from his hands, but he was way too fast for her. She pouted, lips still glistening with traces of strawberry yogurt she had just finished.

" What will you give me in return?" he pressed, thinking how yummy her lips are.

She tilted her head, lost in thought. The soft elastic band that gathered her hair in a ponytail fell off. The messy bangs suddenly loose on her forehead, heavy hair, spilling behind her shoulders. She looked adorable in her white ruffled blouse and stretchy black skirt.

Then without warning, she scooted to him, her face inches from his own.

" A kiss" she said seriously.

He dropped the pocky he was holding when she grabbed his face with both hands and leaned in to catch his open mouth with her lips.

The taste of strawberry yoghurt on her lips. Combined with the smell of dim sum in her clothes and her citrusy shampoo, she was like a tasty morsel that only whetted his appetite and fired up his long-suppressed hunger for her.

His hands snaked to her slim waist, pulling her closer. Letting her tongue enter his mouth, her small teeth nipping his lower lip, sending a powerful wave of arousal which rocked him to the core. He deepened their kiss, teasing her mouth, running his tongue on her lower lip, like savoring the tequila his grandfather used to keep in the kitchen cupboard back in Mexico.

Sneaking his hands in underneath her blouse, he ran his fingers from the small of her back and up, releasing the clasp of her bra with a flick of his forefinger...

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

_Are we really going to do this_? He wondered, hesitant, unsure if its really alright to continue. She is a virgin. And he's been celibate for three years now. He silently cursed himself for his misspent youth. He would have wanted this to be his first too had the circumstances been different. She is the first girl he had ever wanted so badly, yet he was reluctant to push the boundaries of their relationship. He is secretly afraid that he would frighten her away despite her resolution to stay with him. What is a virile man like him doing with an innocent like her? It doesn't seem right to take advantage of her, yet it felt so right to be with her.

As if understanding his dilemma, she gently bent forward, pushing him down to the floor with her hand and settled herself on top of him, thighs gripping him on the hips. Still staring at him with her luminous light brown eyes, she lowered her head down again.

Taka closed his eyes, as feather-light kisses touched his face. She softly kissed him on the tips of his nose. Her warm breath teasing his lashes. He felt the lips of her pussy barely touching the head of his cock, and he almost shuddered his release. It felt so good. _Dammit! Don't, Eimi. There would be no turning back._

He steeled himself in concentration. With Eimi doing amazing things on his body, he felt like a school boy again, about to do the deed for the first time. He mentally counted his multiplication tables as her teeth grazed his rough nipples . He tried to remember the physics formula he was reading earlier when she started licking his skin. He thought of his upcoming exams as Eimi's mouth travelled down to his stomach. Anything, anything to distract himself.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

_Fuck! _He opened his eyes and gazed up at her beautiful face. _Too late now._

She gave a soft moan. Her face wincing in pain, she bit her lower lip, her eyes shut tightly. He watched as a volley of emotions passed on her face. Then she slid in lower, until he was fully sheathed within her. She slowly laid her head on his chest while he gently wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. For a few moments, (or was it years?), they lay there in a tight embrace. He could feel her heart thumping loudly. She gave a sigh, and for a while, he thought she fell asleep.

Then she began to move.

He tightened his hold on her waist lest he lost his mind. Tossing back her head, she rocked back and forth on top of him. The feeling of the tight, slick_, wet _sheath was so intense, he felt himself trembling. He could hear her soft moans and whimpers on his ear, as she established a comfortable pace between them.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

With her breath warm on the side of his neck, she gently bit him on the shoulder. Gripping her tightly, he pulled her to his chest, embracing her again. The wave he was trying to hold back is threatening to engulf them both.

"Taka" she whispered, "Taka…". It was the first time she had properly called him that. He was always Wanichin to her, even when they were cuddling. It sounded so different when she pronounced his name. So sweet to his ears, so full of promise.

The feeling of making her quiver with intense pleasure was enough to drive him over the edge.

"Eimi", he answered "Oh god, Eimi..". And then, he shuddered, losing his control. He pulled her with him as he finally fell over the edge of the cliff. _God, _he thought, as she trembled her release, and he surged in, spilling himself inside her.

The sound of heavy breathing filled the quiet room. Staring at the ceiling, watching the late afternoon sunlight spilling over their apartment window, and gradually turning orange and pink, Taka felt a rush of emotions coursing through him: love, pride, possessiveness. And most of all, joy.

It was something that he had not felt for a long time, before he met this girl.

_I love you, _he silently told her. _I love you so much._

She is completely _his_ now. And no other man can ever claim her.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

He glanced down at her and saw she was looking up at him, her eyes dark with hunger and desire.

" Wanichin.." She whispered, twirling his hair with her free hand.

"What is it?" he rumbled softly. _Is she ready for another one?_

" You owe me a dozen boxes of pocky" she kissed his cheek.

_**Whew! Its getting hot in here! **_

_**Lemme know what you guys think of my first attempt with this manga! Send me your violent reactions! I accept suggestions too!**_


End file.
